Seishin Ripazu
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: In a world of corrupted souls, there are those who stand up for the light. Ouran Academy is a beacon of hope, a shinning star in the darkness of night for those who seek shelter and protection from its inhabitants.
1. Prolouge

**Seishin Ripazu**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Throughout the world, there are people known as the Souruobufaitazu (Soul Fighters), wielders of great and terrible powers called Souru kyodo, or Soul Strength._

_Together with their Seishin patona, aka their Spirit Partners, they fight corrupted souls called, Hason._

_Every Souruobofaitazu, or Souru, is different, just as no two souls are the same. The same goes for their Patona._

_Every weapon, every attack, and every Clan has their own unique attack, which can be altered by every generation and perfected by few rare experts._

_Schools are set up based on the expierience level of the Souru and Patona. They are trained accordingly and some have the prowess to surpass their peers._

_Two students, Fujioka Haruhi, a Souru, and the Patona, Tenno Tsuyosa*, have risen above all expectations and have been granted acception into Ouran Shinigama Academy._

* * *

*Tenno Tsuyosa is a joined name created from Ten no Tsuyo-sa, which is Japanese for Strength of Heaven.


	2. The Death Scythe

**Seishin Ripazu**

* * *

Chapter One

The Death Scythe

* * *

Slithering sound invaded the air as a horrible figure made its way through an empty park. A long ragged cloak hung from its skeletal figure and blood stained boots dragged across the ground as the figure staggered forward.

"How pathetic," a voice sneered from the shadows. The skeletal creature turned its skull towards the trees, empty sockets staring at the boy who stepped out from the shade.

He wore a sleeveless black hoodie with white pants that glowed in the moonlight. The steel on the tips of his boots glinted sinisterly. His long and spiky white hair was illuminating the in the dark night and his narrowed green eyes sparked with undisguised excitement.

"Rule number one," another voice called in the silence. "Never give away your position to the enemy." A girl with long dark brown hair dropped out of a tall cherry tree, frowing at the boy. "You messed up." He shrugged.

"Why not give them a show?" The girl rolled her eyes and moved to stand beside him, her frown turning into a scowl as she glared at the unnatural creature.

"Hason," she called. "You have broken the laws of Kami and must be punished for you corruption." She held her hand out, palm first to the boy, who began to glow blue. "As a Sourubofaitazu, I have been sent to recover and destroy you."

"Prepare to be vaporized." The boy grinned, revealed shark-like teeth before merging into a scythe, which was a good two feet taller than the girl.

"That was such a cheesy line, Tenno."

"It was needed." his voice said, coming from the weapon.

For a moment, there was silence, a small breeze blowing the girl's hair and dark red skirt slightly. Her black tank top clung to her as the chilly night air surrounded them. Then, the creature attacked.

She jumped out of the way skillfully, dodging the blow by twisting her body as she moved. Landing halfway in a crouch, she spun around, digging her heel into the ground to keep her balance, Tenno the scythe pointed outwards, just missing the skeletal by a milimeter as it lept back, bones clattering noisily. She raced towards it, swinging Tenno swiftly, bringing him down and slicing the air in front of its bony face. They fought like this for a while, eventually irritating Tenno to no end.

"What the hell are you doing, Haruhi?" he snapped. "Finish it already!"

"You said you wanted to give them a show," she reminded him. "It won't be until this thing starts fighting back!" She said the last part as she swung him at the creature again, this time catching the blade on his cloak and ripping it away from it's body.

No longer clothed, the creature was merely a skeleton, bits of shredded silk and velvet hanging from what could once have been a very respected man, now no more than an unnatural creature of the Underworld.

"Dammit!" Tenno snarled. "Would this thing quit moving so I could slice it up!" He turned his attention to Haruhi. "And you, I don't give a damn about a show! Just destroy it already!"

"If you say so," she said grimly, her grip tightening on the scythe's staff.

"**Sourusuraisā! Fujioka - Tsuyosa Sutairu!*" **they cried together, both glowing an unearthly blue.

Haruhi raised the scythe high above her head and brought it down, her hair blowing forward at the last moment and getting caught in the blast, which destroyed the creature.

Panting, she held out her hand, dropping the scythe which glowed blue in mid air as it transformed back into Tenno. He turned to grin at her, exhaustion in his eyes.

"Well done!" a voice cried, accompanied by excited clapping. "Accepted! Fujioka-san, Tsuyosa-san, it will be an honor to have such well trained students at Ouran Academy!" A tall man with perfectly combed brown hair and matching bright eyes smiled at them as he approached. "It's such a shame about your hair though." he added, looking at Haruhi's burnt locks that just came below her ears. She shrugged good-naturedly.

"It really doesn't matter," she said calmly. "Things like this can't be avoided in battle." The man smiled again as he shook his head.

"My, my." he sighed. "I can't help but think things will become interesting with you two around." He looked at them once more. "I suppose I will be seeing you soon then. The new term starts next week. All the paperwork is in order and I hope to see you well then!" With another grin, he left.

Tenno turned to Haruhi.

"Ready to go?" She nodded the affirmative and they set off towards the city.

* * *

"Haruhi!" came the cry as they asended the stairs to their apartments.

"Tenno!" another voice cried.

Two tall men stood outside a door, looking anxiously at the teens.

"We passed." the boy said, not unhappily, but not overly enthusiastic either. They both seemed to dance in place until they noticed Haruhi's crispy hair.

"Oh, darling!" The one with white hair cried, grabbing a few strands and whimpering as ash floated down.

"It's fine, Kiseki-ojisan**," she sighed, pulling away. "It got caught up in our attack." The red head beside Kiseki rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, that tends to happen." he sighed, tossing back his long hair.

"You would know, wouldn't you Ranka?" Kiseki teased, poking him in the side.

Ranka let out a girly shriek and jumped away from him, giggling as he ran away from the man.

The teens rolled their eyes as their fathers played around, forgetting about their children

"At least we got accepted," they sighed, watching what was once one of the world's greatest teams, with the exception of their mothers, act like toddlers.

* * *

*Soul Slicer! Fujioka-Tsuyosa Style!

**Uncle Miracle. Kiseki is known as the Miracle of Heaven, though the translation is not exactly perfect.

Sourusuraisā! Fujioka - Tsuyosa Sutairu!*" they cried together, both glowing an unearthly blue. 


	3. Accident at the Academy!

**Seishin Ripazu**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**First Day! Accident at the Academy!**

* * *

_In a world of Souru, Patona and Hason, there are schools created to train future Souru agents and their teams. Each team is connected in a way that's undescribable. Each team is led by a Scythe Master, the most powerful member of the group. They would easily lay down their lives for each other and go to any length to save them. However, not all teams begin this way..._

* * *

Tenno followed Haruhi uninterestedly, listening to her grumble about noisy libraries and annoying rich kids. With a sigh, she glanced up at the sign above a set of large doors and pulled one of them open.

"It's probably the only quiet place left." she muttered.

A flood of rose petals flew at them, and an incredible white light blinded Haruhi.

"Welcome!" came the chorus of voices.

"Oh, it's just some guys." came the disappointed voices. A set of red headed twins stood to the side of a platinum blond with violet colored eyes.

"Watch your mouths," he told them. "They're still customers." He stood up and approached them. Tenno took a step back, not wanting to be close to the Souru. He noticed the boy standing behind the recently vacated chair, had the same soul wavelength as him.

Then that means they're partners. As he registered this, he took note that they all seemed to be in pairs. The red heads were obviously partners, just as the smaller blond was partnered with the tall black haired boy.

He mused on this while the boy with glasses went on about family power and the blond talked about weeds, heros, gay honor students and the little blond wanted to know about the time they saved the queen - Wait a second. When did we save a queen? Does Japan even have a queen? He was lost in his thoughts until a CRACK! caught his attention.

A royal blue vase fell off a small column, shattering on the floor. Misty white orbs rolled out, disolving into the air.

"Oh wow commoner, you've done it." one of the twins, the Souru of the pair said.

"Those souls were supposed to go for t least 6 million yen, and the vase itself was worth 2 million." the Patona twin said.

"I'll pay it ba-" Haruhi began, looking distrught.

"With what money?" they asked, scornfully. "You can't even afford the uniform. What's with that lame outfit you're wearing?"

Tenno was terribly annoyed by the twins, but he had to agree with them there. While he wore the same outfit he fought the demon in, Haruhi wore a thick and bulky sweater that Ranka owned (the hideous thing was stuffed into the back of his closet and brought out every Christmas so Kiseki could tease him about it) and a pair of Tenno's black pants. He was a little disturbed by Haruhi donning his clothes, but kept silent. In fact, the only thing girlish about her was the stone necklace her mother had given her before The Mission.

The Mission was something nobody liked to talk about. It was just one of those assignments their mothers had gone out on regularly. The only thing different about it was, they never came back.

The blond then said something about Romans and dogs while Tenno wondered what his father would make for dinner. He looked up just in time to see Haruhi faint.

"Man, you can stand up against the freakiest Hason and knock it down without a sweat, but when it comes to teenage boys oh nooooo." he muttered, catching her limp body.

* * *

Tenno sat on one of the empty couches, staring at the wall with his head propped up on the arm rest, where his elbow lay. He listened to blond and the twins flirt with their 'customers' while Glasses Boy, as Tenno dubbed him, scribbled away in his notebook. He didn't even blink when Haruhi made Prince Blondie, the tall blond, depressed, or when the little blond and his tall friend arrived. However, he did notice a spike of emotion from Prince Blondie's table.

He turned and locked eyes with an auburn haired girl with cold hazel eyes. With another wave of emotion, his suspicions were confirmed. She was a witch.

* * *

_"Tsuyosa-san," the headmaster called, as he turned to walk out of the room with his schedule. "Might I have a word?" Tenno nodded and followed the older man into his office._

_"Is there something wrong, sir?" he asked, slightly interested, but still seeming bored._

_"Unfortunately," he said, voice unusually grim. "As you know, witches have been outlawed for quite some time now. We've gathered reports of craftwork around the school. Would you mind, if you suspect anything, following up on it?" Tenno shrugged._

_"Sure, it's what Souru and Patona teams do, right?"_

* * *

Tenno's eyes flickered over to Haruhi, who was explaining instant coffee to the Host Club. They were amazed by the new substance.

"My, my, they really are taking this too far." the witch, Ayanokouji, chuckled darkly. Haruhi looked confused for a moment, before moving to make coffee. After finishing with the rich kids, she brought him a steaming cup, which he accepted with a slight nod and the beginnings of a grin.

Haruhi read this as a thank-you. Tenno came across as one of those people who just didn't seem to care about much, but Haruhi read him like a well written book. Every move he made, no matter how slight, meant something. It may have been the fact they were always together since birth, or maybe because they were a team, or even because they clung to each other after their mothers died, but Haruhi considered him her other half, the one person she could never live without. Sure, she may fall in love one day, they both might, but they could never truly replace each other.

Haruhi smiled at him slightly before walking away.

"Tamaki-sama really is being to kind to the commoner boy," a voice sighed. Tenno tilted his head slightly so he could watch Ayanokouji. "His kindness may become a problem." Tenno frowned.

This girl, no this witch, made him anxious.

* * *

Tenno laid back, dozing slightly as the Host Club attempted to make (commoner's) Ramen. He opened his eyes long enough to see Tamaki pull Haruhi's glasses off, despite her protests. He smirked.

_And so the romance begins!_ He snickered slightly as the twins attacked Haruhi with a new haircut and clothes. He blinked as the tiny blond sat himself down beside the Patona, holding a stuffed pink bunny.

"Uh, s'up?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"Hey there Yo-yo-chan!" Tenno opened and closed his mouth for a moment, then shrugged.

"Hey, Hunny-senpai." he said indifferently. The little Senior looked up at him curiously.

"Nyeh, Yo-yo-chan, what are you?" Tenno grinned slightly, showing off rows of dangerously sharp teeth.

"I'm a Patona," he said swiftly, glancing over to where his Souru was changing. A few moments later, Haruhi stepped out dressed in the boy's uniorm, looking incredibly cute. Tamaki and the twins looked frighteningly proud of their work. He then sent her out to Host. With a sigh, Tenno rose from the couch to follow her.

A few minutes later, he sat amoung giggling girls and an akward brunette. Haruhi soon overcame this and slipped into her natural polite self, talking about her mother.

"So your mother died on a mission?" One long haired girl asked, looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, Kotoko-obasan was one of the most wonderful women I've ever known," Tenno sighed, deciding to worm his way into the conversation.

"Y-you knew Haruhi-kun's mother, Tenno-san?" The white haired boy grinned.

"Knew her? She was pratcically my second mother!"

"Our mother's were partners since middle school," Haruhi explained. "Our fathers were partners since birth, when they met, they called it love at first sight. They had a big double wedding, and we were born on the same day."

"I'm older by twenty minutes." Tenno said with a satisfied smirk. Haruhi merely rolled her eyes. Tenno looked up as Tamaki called them over, the girls rushing to Kyouya to request them for the next day.

When they arrived at Tamaki couch, he introduced them to a girl.

"Haruhi! Tenno! Meet Princess Ayanokouji." Haruhi smiled sweetly at her.

"Very nice to meet you." she said.

"Yea," Tenno said narrowing his green eyes at her.


	4. Attack at th Academy

**Chapter Three**

**Attack at the Academy!**

* * *

Tenno scowled as he watched Haruhi and Tamaki out in the fountain. He had been on his way out to help when the idiot blond came in. He walked over to them, still scowling as Haruhi stepped out of the fountain with her wet bags.

"Haruhi," the white haired boy growled. "We seriously need to talk." He grabbed her arm and led her to the mouth of the maze, leaving Tamaki confused.

"What is is Tenno?" she asked quietly. He moved his head closer to hers so they could speak without any eavesdroppers.

"This is going way to far," he sighed, grabbing her hand and holding up her hurt finger. "Blades in the textbook, random needles hitting you in the back, and now she's thrown your books in the fountain!" Haruhi calmly took back her hand and smiled at her almost-brother.

"You don't know that, do you?" she asked, softly. "For all we know, Ayanokouji-san might be a Souru with too much negative energy. She's probably not a witch at all." With that, she turned to walk away.

"Why are you doubting me?" Tenno asked, almost at a whisper, but loud enough to make Haruhi stop. "You've rarely done it before, only when you were right though. But I'm right! She is the one who's been doing this Haruhi! Open your eyes already." he snapped, walking past her. As he went, he missed Haruhi's sad look.

* * *

"It's strange how the bag fell in the pond like that, isn't it?" Ayanokouji asked, sipping her tea as she sat with Haruhi.

"Yes," Haruhi said, feeling uncomfortable and regretting how she doubted Tenno. There was definetally something sinister about the girl.

"But you went much too far, bothering Tamaki-sama with your commoner things." Ayanokouji leaned forward. "Don't think he cares about you. He's taking care of you because your lifestyle interests him.

"I see," Haruhi said quietly, looking Ayanokouji in the eye. "You're jealous."

What happened next was indescribable, but everyone noticed how fast Tenno had moved across the room, and was now picking up Haruhi from Ayanokouji's shrieking form. He hugged the slender crossdresser to his chest, rumbling with unsurpressed growl. He looked down on Ayanokouji with viscious green eyes that were outlined in an unearthly electric blue.

Ayanokouji smirked as she stood up, brushing herself off.

"So you care for your Souru, do you?" she asked softly. Her head snapped up, eyes flashing black. In an instant, Tenno had lept across the room, holding Haruhi tightly.

"She's a witch!" someone cried. The guests all raced for the doors, the rest of the Host Club making sure they got out safely. However, they didn't get far.

Ayanokouji threw her hands out to the doors, slamming them shut with a bolt of energy.

"You know," she said silkily. "You could join me Tamaki-sama, I'd spare your life." Tamaki looked frightened, obviously having never dealt with a witch before, but he held his head up high and looked at her with defiant violet eyes.

"Never," he said clearly. Ayanokouji sighed, bemused, and held out her hand to attack him, but never got the chance.

At that moment, Haruhi launched herself across the room, swiping at Ayanokouji with Tenno in Scythe form. The witch spun around, a piece of her yellow dress catching on the blade. Haruhi slid to a stop, feet planted firmly on the ground, Scythe held out in front of her.

"He's a Scythe Master!" Haruhi's customers cried, eyes widening in shock.

"I didn't expect that," Kyouya murmered, glasses flashing.

Haruhi raced at Ayanokouji, swinging Tenno once more. At the last moment, she jumped high above her head, bringing the weapon down swiftly. She missed, however, but still caught the tip on the other girl's cheek.

"Either Haruhi's very good, or Ayanokouji-san sucks as a witch." Hikaru and Kaoru murmered.

Ayanokouji pulled out a lethal looking dagger from her sleeve and blocked Haruhi's next attack. Tenno yelled, crackling with blue energy.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked, concerned for her Patona.

"Yeah," Inside the abyss of the Scythe, he shook his head. Haruhi turned back to the fight before her, narrowing her carmel colored eyes as Ayanokouji moved towards the customers and Hosts.

"Ready to end this?" she asked softly, skin beginning to radiate blue light.

"If it means I don't have to see her face again." Tenno groaned, glowing blue as well.

Haruhi raised him high above her head and began spinning him slowly. A shrill whistling sound emenated from the motion catching Ayanokouji's attention. Everyone turned to look at the ethreal image the Souru-Patona pair created.

"**Majo Kadokyaputa!**" they growled softly, their quiet words echoing through the room as if shouted. "**TenHaru Sutairu!***"

With the last word, Haruhi stopped spinning Tenno abruptly, bringing him down and slicing the air near the witch. A swift wind sliced through the space and caught Ayanokouji in a whirlwind of blue power. Gusts of air ruffled the Hosts' hair, blowing in their wide eyes and causing everyone to sqeeze them shut.

When they opened again, empty space still floating with wisps of blue light circled the spot where a witch once stood.

For a moment, there was absolute silence. Then, as Tenno returned to his human form, there was an abundance of cries of delight and relief. The Hosts reached them first, hugging every inch they could reach, closely followed by the clients.

Haruhi and Tenno had instantly become the new heros of Ouran Shinigami Academy.

* * *

"So, I heard you two defeated a witch earlier today," the chairman said plesantly, sipping his tea. He smiled at the two teens sitting before him in the office.

Tenno sat to Haruhi's right, drooping head propped up on an elbow. Haruhi looked watched him with half-closed eyes before turning to the headmaster.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head. "Now tell me, have you made any friends?" Haruhi laughed, thinking of all the admiring girls and Host Boys who flocked to them after their fight.

"A few," she admitted, still smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that," Yuzuhu said. "Well, you may go if you wish. It was nice speaking with you." Haruhi nodded her head and left the room, Tenno following her.

"Hey," he said, right before he closed the door. "Your son's an alright guy. Not many people would outrightly defy a witch."

* * *

*Witch Captor! TenHaru Style!

A/N:  
- **MayContainRandomness** - thanks for Reviewing and Story alerting!


	5. Dance With the Devil

**Chapter Four**  
**Dance With the Devil!**

* * *

_In the world of Shinigami, there are villians and heros. Some jump at the chance to become known for a deed, whether it be good or bad. Some wonder why the heck they even got into the business in the first place. For they all, no matter good or evil, seem to die..._

* * *

"When did we ask to be heros?" Tenno asked, closing his book and laying his head down on the table.

"When our parents met I suppose." Haruhi murmered, looking at her watch. "Or when we were kids. I'm gonna be late."

"You're getting used to them," Tenno commented, allowing Haruhi to drag him out of the library.

"At this rate I won't be surprised by them so easily anymore." The white haired boy snorted.

"Sure," he said. "You keep thinking that. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Haruhi rolled her eyes at her Patona.

They reached the door, and she pulled it open.

"Welcome!"

The usual entrance was accompanied by the blinding light and flying rose petals.

"Wonder where the light comes from," Tenno mumbled, squinting through the tropical trees at the ceiling. Nearby, Haruhi fell to her knees in a corner, radiating defeat.

"Oh," Hikaru said. "It's just you guys."

"We thought you were a guest." Kaoru complained. Ignoring them, Haruhi pulled out her pocket sized calendar.

"It's the middle of December." she mumbled. Tenno blocked out the rant Tamaki made about how being half-naked was the 'gentlemanly way' and made his way over to a chair. He sat back and propped his feet up on another chair, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Don't bother me," he ordered. "I'm taking a nap. Haruhi, don't wear anything they give you." he added, looking pointedly at the twins and King.

* * *

"Eh?" Tenno grunted, tumbling out of his chair. He looked around at the girls sitting with Haruhi with wide green eyes.

"KYAAA!" they burst out again, moving from adoring Haruhi's loyalty to the seasons to Tenno's childish expression.

"Excuse me?" a new voice said, its owner walking up. A very pretty girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes moved forward, smiling at them. "I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from grade 11, class B." She bent to get a better look at the childhood friends. "My, you two are cuter than I've heard. I've decided, you'll be my favorites."

Tenno grinned rakishly, sending a few more girls into a faint, as he stood.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said graciously, shoving his hands in his pockets as he headed for the door. "But regretably, I'm not a Host. Haruhi, I'll be on the roof if you need me."

* * *

Tenno laid back on the roof, eyes closed against the chilly air. A /pop!/ near his head caught his attention. A hastily scribbled note in Haruhi's handwriting floated near his head. He reached out with his long fingers and caught it, raising his eyebrows at the single word written on it.

_Help._

With a sigh, he climbed to his feet, streatching. He twisted on his heel and disappered with a **BANG**!

The next moment, he stood in the pleasantly heated Music Room, being stared down by all the Hosts and Kanako.

Haruhi, distracted by his arrival, tripped, sending both girls to the ground.

"Im sorry, Kasugasaki-san!" she gasped, pulling back slightly from the close hold Kanako had on her.

"It's alright Haruhi-kun." she said, smiling.

"Trying to make me jealous?" Tenno asked, shaking off the bits of blue powder from his shoulders.

"You can _**Terepōto**_ (**Teleport**)?" Hunny asked, looking at the taller boy in awe. "Not even our senseis can do that Yo-yo-chan!" Tenno shrugged.

"It's not hard," he grunted. "I could teach you if you want." Hunny nodded exstatically, Mori adding a brief, "Yeah."

Throughout their exchange, they completely missed Kanako having an accident, which resulted in Haruhi taking her to the nurse's office.

Tenno blinked then shook his head, walking over to a secluded corner with the 3rd years. He sat down Indian-style (cross-legged) on the floor, the others following suit.

"So, how do you do it?" Hunny asked, wide-eyed.

"It's all about knowing exactly where you're going and using the exact amount of energy to get you there," Tenno explained, holding out a hand of blue energy. "Haruhi have been praticing our parents' attacks and abilities since I learned how to transform, and that was a long time ago. Right now, I'd just practice concentrating some of your _**Seishin manafesuto**_ (**Spirit Manafest**) in your palm." Mori and Hunny copied his stance, staring intently at their hands. Hunny's child-like face turned serious, making Tenno register just how old he truly was.

A sudden blast of energy on Mori's part erupted from his hand and shot into Hunny's arm in a flash of green light.

* * *

- **MayContainRandomness** - thanks for the compliment!


	6. Dance With a Demon

**Chapter Five**  
**Dance with a Demon**

* * *

_A bonded soul is a powerful thing. It brings the unit closer. But if just one is taken out of the equation, it makes a recipe for disaster..._

* * *

_**Bang!**_

**Bam!**

"Dammit!"

Haruhi sweatdropped as Tenno _tereporto_-ed into the room followed by Mori with a inujured Hunny. Tenno had the misfortune of teleporting behind the door when Mori slammed it open, resulting in the not-so-friendly introduction of the wood and his nose. Kanako also had this issue, but she tottered out before anyone could help her.

"Farwell," she called, staggering drunkenly away.

"An-" Mori panted. "An injury."

"Two," Tenno moaned, sliding down the wall as he clutched at his nose, which was bleeding profusley. His hand began glowing blue and he grabbed his nose, wrenching it back into place after taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, bandaging Hunny's arm, which was glowing green. "By the way your arm's glowing I'd say you were practicing something."

"I was trying to teach them to teleport." the white haired boy said thickly, mopping his face up with the hood of his shirt. "Mori-senpai's control broke for a second and shot at Hunny-senpai." He looked at Haruhi with solemn eyes. She glanced back, frowning.

"That was could have been dangerous," she chided. "How close were you?" Tenno wriggled under her reproachful gaze.

"Two feet," he mumbled, almost silently.

But Haruhi seemed to hear, for her eyes flashed with fury before she became frighteningly silent. After she finished with Hunny she moved over to her friend. She tipped his head back and examined his nose.

"It's not broken," she murmered, brow furrowing. "But it needs to stop bleeding." She reached out with a blue covered hand and pinched his nose.

"YEEEEEOWWWWW!" he howled, clutching his face.

"Stop being so childish." she reprimanded. "It's your fault for teleporting behind the door." He glared at the brunette.

"I didn't expect him to get here so fast," he grumbled, standing up and smearing blood on his snowy pants. "You alright Senpai?" he directed this question at Hunny, widening his green eyes.

"It's just a scratch." he said cheerfully, climbing onto Mori's shoulders. "Yo-yo-chan, why is it so dangerous for you to be near me and Takashi when we're practicing?" Tenno ran a bloody hand through his white hair, staining them and earning a slap from Haruhi.

"Ow, what was that for?" he hissed. She pointed at his hair then at his pants, which were covered in blood. "Oh." he shifted uncomfortably. "Ima go take a shower." They watched him leave.

"To answer your question," Haruhi said, putting the medical supplies away. "It would be dangerous because you're not a team and don't share a _**Sourubondo**_ (**Soul Bond**). It would've been alright if you were a unit, because there's that small piece of soul created from a merged bit. That shot of green energy was a piece of Mori-senpai's soul. It could've driven Tenno mad if he had been on the recieving end." Hunny looked horrified while Mori's eyes widened. Seeing their expressions, she added. "It's alright. Tenno's a bit careless when it comes to physical stuff, but you can still learn how to teleport. I'll even help." Hunny smiled and nodded, but still seemed out of sorts.

* * *

A bit later, the Host Club and their guests were gathered in the Large Hall on Central Campus.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Christmas party!" Tamaki cried, extending his arms to the crowd as if he was trying to embrace them.

Long tables draped in white table cloths were covered to every inch in delicious foods that made the mouth water from a glance. Beautiful chandeliers hungs from the ceilings, glittering in the bright lights and sending small rainbows on the ceiling in a mesmerizing fashion. Guests in ballgowns and tuxedos filled the dance floor, pointing out the game set ups excitedly to their companions.

However, the main attraction of the room was the Hosts. Tamaki stood on a balcony, above the others. The twins stood to the right, in a descending way, Mori and Hunny copying their stature on the opposite side. Haruhi stood just below the twins, Kyouya standing just below the cousins. Tenno stood between them, directly in the middle. His gray tux shone silver in the light, making him look like a winter figure with his light colors. His green eyes glittered, matching his emerald tie, which hung loosely around his neck. He looked extremely different in his suit.

"Please participate in the games we have arraged for your entertainment!" he continued, beaming at them. "The lucky lady with the most points at the end of the night will be able to dance with the Host of her choice and recieve a special kiss from yours truly!" he winked at them, sending several girls into a faint.

"Ugh," Tenno groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you so tense Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, walking down to stand with them.

"I'm not used to these events." she admitted, subconciously moving closer to Tenno.

"We usually just eat whatever our dad's bring home for Christmas." Tenno said, leaning against the wall.

"Then," Hunny said with wide eyes. "You guys are alone?"

"We've got each other," the silver clad boy said with a shrug. "Sometimes we play games like _**Itchi Raito**_ (**Match Light**) or dance the **_Tengoku Bureizu_** (**Heaven Blaze**)."

"What are those?" Hunny asked, an unidetified gleam in his eye.

"Itchi Raito is a lot like hide n' seek, but you use your soul connection to find the opponent. We usually run all around the neighborhood when we play." Tenno said, blowing a lock of straightened hair out of his eyes. It now touched his shoulders, but most of it was pulled back into a low ponytail, with exception of a few strands.

"Tengoku Bureizu," Haruhi went on, a fond smile on her face. "Is a dance. You light a bunch of candles and sticks before jumping out in the snow. The dance is usually coordinated enough to show pictures. If you pratice enough, you can tell stories with the light."

"SO CUTE!" Tamaki shrieked, throwing himself at the crossdresser. Tenno had another unfortunate moment and accidently moved in front of Haruhi as Tamaki leapt. This resulted in the worst glomp of his life.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, IDIOT?" Tenno bellowed. Haruhi took the chance to slip away unnoticed.

"But- but," Tamaki spluttered.

"You know- wait a second," Tenno blinked, coming to a sudden revelation. "Why am I even here? I'm not a Host, nor am I a guest." He blinked again, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't have to deal with this." He sighed, walking away.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses. "It's time to put the plan into action."

* * *

A few minutes later, Tenno stood outside, idly sipping on his punch. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him as Kanako and her fiance ran out into the courtyard. He squinted, adjusting his eyes as the Hosts and their clients filled the window.

"Merry Christmas!" he heard Tamaki call from somewhere. "May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!" Tenno smirked, sending a few girls into a faint as he raised his glass to them, tipping his head slightly in a nod. Joyful tears ran down Kanako's face as Tohru embraced her, smiling.

* * *

The Hosts danced around the room, laughing with their guests during the last waltz. Haruhi sat to one side, unable to dance because she twisted her ankle trying to chase after Kanako and Tohru.

"And now," the twins said, catching everyone's attention. "We'd like to announce the night's winner. Kasugasaki Kanako! And she will recieve a kiss from Fujioka Haruhi."

"Ooh," Tenno murmered, raising his snowy eyebrows. "Ominous." He sipped his new glass of punch, watching the events unfold with amusement.

Apparently, December was not a kind month to Tenno. When Haruhi accidently kissed Kanako due to Tamaki falling on to her as he attempted to stop her, he snorted his drink up his nose. With an irritated expresison and sopping face, he headed to the bathroom, grumbling about dumb Kings and troublesome Souru.

* * *

A/N:  
- **MayContainRandoness** - thanks for the Review! Clearing things up: Haruhi can teleport.  
- **Kuramasredredrose** - thanks for Story Alerting!


	7. Manager of Mayhem

**Chapter Six**  
**Manager of Mayhem!**

* * *

"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear."

* * *

"Momma," a little boy asked, white hair drooping in his light green eyes. He reached up with a small hand to touch the band-aid on her pale cheek. She caught his faingers before they reached her face and smiling, gazing at him with loving eyes, the same shade as his. "Why did you get hurt?" The little boy's mother played with his figners for a moment before she answered.

"It's because I jumped in front of Kotoko-chan when she was being attacked by the bad man."

"Why?" the boy asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Well," the woman said, pulling him close and tucking his head under her chin. "Because she's my Souru, and I suppose I love her."

"Like you love Daddy?" he asked. She laughed.

"Not exactly," she pulled back smiling down at him. "It's a bit like how you love Haruhi." He wrinkled his nose.

"Haruhi-imoto (sister) says that Tenno is too rash," he looked at his mother curiously. "I don't have a rash do I? I'm not itchy." She laughed again, ruffling his hair.

"Haruhi-chan means that you act without thinking, musuko (son)." Tenno pouted, laying his head back down on his mother's shoulder as she hummed, rocking him to sleep.

"Momma," he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Does that mean -yawn- that to be a good Souru and Patona team, you have to be willing to die for the other?" His mother was quiet for a moment, pink hair brushing against her cheeks.

"Maybe,"

* * *

Tenno sat near the doors, watching the guests and Hosts mill around the room. Dressed in a silver kimono, patterned with white cherry blossoms and pale green vines, he attracted quite a number of girls.

Haruhi walked near him, smiling slightly.

"Hey," she said, wearing a pale lavender kimono with light pink flowers. She looked very cute and girlish, but Tenno was unaffected by her.

"Nice kimono," he commented, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"I feel weird," she said, tugging her her sleeve. "These sort of things cost a good deal of money."

"If they wanna shower you with gifts, let them." he said, piercing her with his green gaze. "You're in the prime of your looks, don't let it go to waste. I'm not." he added, grinning rakishly at a girl, making her swoon into her friends' arms. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"If they keep doing that, there won't be any room to put everything." Tenno shrugged.

"You can keep it in my room." he said off handedly.

"And let your closet eat it?" she asked dryly. "Remember when you got the cat?" Tenno winced.

"Aidou," he said, frowning. "He went in and never came out. . ." Haruhi nodded and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Yo-yo-chan," Hunny sniffed, approaching him. "I lost one of my straw sandals." Tenno raised his eyebrows and 'felt' the room with a tendril of soul energy. It wrapped around Hunny, catching his 'Soul Scent' before zeroing in on a sandal with 'residue' on it. Tenno snaped his long fingers and the sandal appeared with a BANG!

Mori staggered around them drunkenly. Apparently he had picked up the shoe just as it was being teleported, bringing him along as well.

Haruhi and Tenno watched him in amusement. The first trip was always the worst. The female Host approached, a tea cake in hand.

"Here," she said, putting it in his palm. Tenno took it from her silently, knowing the meaning behind the gift. She wanted to give it to his mother as an offering.

"Thanks," he said quietly, staring down at it.

There was a rustling sound to his left and he turned to see a pretty girl with light brown hair, watching them discretely.

"Aren't you new?" Hikaru asked, noticing her. "Come on in."

"Be gentler," Tamaki said, whacking him over the head lightly. He moved towards her, extending a hand. "Don't be shy, princess."

He attempted to welcome her in, but she shoved him away, then called him an oridnary prince.

Tenno chuckled as she turned her attention to Kyouya. The white haired boy stood, stretching, before going to change out of his kimono.

* * *

"Fiance?" Tenno looked amused as he watched the Hosts question Renge.

"You've never met her, have you?" he murmered, watching Kyouya. The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow. "I thought so. You would have greeted her when she first came in."

He watched idly as Renge spouted things about kittens and lonely plants. Was she really talking about Kyouya? He doubted it.

"Maybe you've made a mistake?" Haruhi asked gently.

"NO!" Tenno moved to stand between the two girls, looking down at Renge calmly.

"Uki Doki Memorial?" he asked, glancing at her bracelet.

"The Love Simulation Game." Renge clarified, beaming. "Kyouya-kun looks just like Ichijo Miyabi-kun!"

There was complete silence for a moment, then . . .

"OTAKU!" Tamaki and the twins looked at her in horror, while Hunny and Haruhi were left in the dark.

"I've never met a otaku before!" Kaoru cried

"She's making you the object of her fantasies," Tenno sighed. "I hate fan girls. Later." He teleported out with a BANG!

* * *

Tenno blinked, coming out of his light sleep on the roof. A sweet smell invaded his senses, making him drool.

"Food~!"

BANG!

He appeared on top of the counter in the kitchen. He reached out just in time to catch a pot Renge dropped. He winced at the heat but set it down on the counter, flexing his burnt fingers.

"Tenno," Haruhi said irritably.

"Don't be so rash," he said, waving her off as blue wisps of light circled his hand, healing it slowly. "I know."

"If you know, then why do you keep doing stuff like that?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Because no one else will," he said, offering her a charming smile that had Renge's heart pounding.

"Who are you?" she asked, moving closer. Tenno grinned his trademark grin (shark-like), picking up one slightly burnt and warm cookie.

"A sweet thief," he said, walking out. When he reached the door, he turned to look back. "That has a double meaning." He nodded to them and left, gaining him another rabid fangirl.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, it took /forever/ to find the manga for this chapter. Sorry about the wait, we're having issues with our manga supplier.

- **MayContainRandomness **- thanks!  
- **Kuramasredredrose** - thanks for the review!


	8. Manager of Mystery

**Chapter 7**  
**Manager of Mystery**

* * *

_"You don't understand anything, do you? The most important thing isn't power, it isn't courage, it isn't even having friends! The only thing that matters is that you can rely on ME." _

- Black*Star, Soul Eater.

* * *

Tenno munched on his cookie, idly wandering through the halls. He mused on the 'manager' of the Host Club.

It was odd that someone had come all the way from another country just to meet someone they've never met. Renge was very bossy, from what he could tell, not even having a Patona to balance her out. Tenno frowned. By age 12, if not sooner, everyone was assigned a Patona or Souru to even out their personalities. Renge was an oddity. Or, perhaps, her Patona was hiding? If she was, it provided the green eyed boy with something to ponder. As he continued walking, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said, helping the brunette up.

"I'm alright," he sighed, acceptig the helping hand. Tenno studied the boy.

He had long dusty brown hair and light hazel eyes. Freckles were scattered around his nose, standing out against his pale skin. Three scars, from eyebrow to jaw, ran over his left eye. The most curious thing about him, Tenno realized, was that his soul was on the same wavelength as Renge's.

"I believe I've just found Miss Houshakuji's Patona." He grinned at the wide-eyed boy.

* * *

The dusty haired boy and Tenno sat in the bleachers of the gym, watching the basketball players do drills.

"I'm Tenno Tsuyosa," the white haired boy said, not taking his eyes off the players. The other boy looked at him for a moment.

"Dusty Pierres," he said after a while, watching the team as well.

"Nice to meet you," Tenno said, nodding a greeting.

"I thought you already knew who I was," Dusty said, trying not to act curious.

"I recognized you as Renge-chan's Patona," he said, leaning back. "Never said anything about knowing you personally." Dusty blinked, looking dumbstruck.

"How do you know Renge?" Tenno smirked.

"She's the Host Club's 'manager.'" he said manager a bit mockingly. "My Souru is in it."

"Let me guess," Dusty sighed, running a hand over his face. "She's obsessed and trying to take over." Tenno blinked.

"You know her well," he commented.

"Yeah, she's always like that. It's one of the reasons I have these." he pointed at the scars on his face. "On our first mission, we went up against a **Lucan**."

"A **wolf-creature**?"

"Yup," Dusty said, nodding. "She's avoided me since then."

"What happened?" Tenno asked, watching him carefully.

"The battle went on forever," Dusty explained, eyes distant. "He kept trying to seperate us from each other, get us alone so we'd be easier to take out. It was our first mission and we panicked easily. He drove Renge away from me."

"Then you got those," the white haired boy murmered. Dusty nodded sagely.

"I jumped in front of them before he could kill her." He tugged the front of his button up shirt down, revealing a multitude of crisscrossing scars going across his collar bone and disappearing beneath his clothes. "She was relieved I didn't die, but she has a love for beautiful things. I'm afraid I just don't fit into that category any more."

Tenno scowled.

"It shouldn't matter," he said harshly. "You risked your life for her. She should be grateful."

"She does!" Dusty snapped, glaring at him. "I know she does! She just doesn't know how to show it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm her Patona!" Dusty snarled. "I can feel it. With Renge, it's about looks first and feelings next."

"She should be able to look past it! You seem like a nice enough person."

"Don't compliment me!" Dusty cried, turning pink. "We're arguing! Get back to shouting." Tenno snorted.

"What? Don't like compliments?"

"Jerk," Dusty mumbled, looking away. Tenno grinned.

CLANG!

Dusty and Tenno exchanged looks before running outside, skidding around the corner as they went.

"OUCH!" Dusty wailed, hitting the wall, Tenno slamming into him, unable to stop his momentum.

"You make a nice impact cushion." the latter commented.

"Shut up, baka!" Dusty said, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Let's go!" Tenno said, running off.

"Eh?" Dusty jumped, running after him. "Wait! I'm not done being mad at you!"

"Who did it?" they heard Tamaki ask, anger evident in his voice.

"We didn't mean -" another person said.

"Would you like to be expelled together?" Dusty and Tenno walked around the corner to find Haruhi sitting near Renge, tears in her eyes while Tamaki threatened another boy.

"Care to explain the situation?" Tenno growled, eyes locked on Haruhi.

"RUN!" the boy Tamaki was holding up was snatched away and dragged off by his friend.

"It. . . hurts," Haruhi sniffled.

"Imoto?" Tenno asked, moving closer, green eyes wide and childish looking. Renge squeaked when she got a good look at him, scrambling to her feet and

straightening her clothes hurriedly.

"My contact lenses moved." Tenno fell on his face, dumbfounded at his 'sister's' antics.

"Why me?" he whimpered. "Why my family?"

SMASH!

Tenno's head snapped up to see Kyouya smash a camera lense with the butt of a gun.

"I'm very sorry," Kyouya began.

"So he's a firearm Patona," Tenno murmered, watching as his arm returned to normal in a flash of black light.

"But we cannot leave any evidence of the Club members' violent actions." Kyouya continued. "And it's very unpleasent of you causing this kind of trouble."

"Why?" Renge asked, beginning to cry.

"Renge," Dusty sighed, moving to kneel beside her. "Did you even try to get to know him?"

"Dusty?" she whispered. The brunette smiled gently.

"I think it's fun," Haruhi said, crouching in front of the other girl. Tenno stood behind her, smiling slightly. "To get to know the person lttle by little and look at their personality."

"Images aren't everything, Renge-chan." the green eyed boy said, looking at Dusty. "Dusty's very kind even though his face isn't exactly perfect."

"Don't compliment me!" Dusty shouted, turning red again. "You're supposed to be teaching a lesson!" Haruhi laughed, turning back to Renge.

"So what do you say?" she asked, standing up and holding out a hand to the girl. Tenno copied her.

"Will you still visit the Host Club?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For causing trouble."

She hesitantly put her hands into the Fujioka-Tsuyosa team's.

* * *

Girls ran around the room, squealing about the video Renge made.

"You edited it, didn't you?" Tenno asked, grinning at the Shadow King.

"You didn't think I'd waste a money making oppourtunity, did you?" Tenno shook his head.

"I'd be worried if you did."

"Tenno-sama!" The two teens in question looked up to find Dusty running towards them, Renge at his side. The dusty haired boy had become a regular client of the

Club, though his excursions were more of the friendly nature. "Here!" Dusty shoved a book into the Patona's hands.

"Soul Eater?" he asked, looking at the cover of the manga book.

A girl with long sandy brown pigtails stood in front of a pumpkin with a witch sitting on it. A boy who looked remarkably like Tenno hung out of it, grinning up at him

rakishly.

"Renge and I made it," Dusty said proudly. "This is the first copy. She's selling them now."

"Soul's based off of you," Renge said, popping up behind them. "He has issues just like you!" Tenno twitched.

* * *

"Where am I?" Renge asked. Birds flew around her, chirping. She took a step forward and almost fell off the school's roof. "Maybe I shouldn't tell him he has issues."

* * *

"I think I understand now, Momma." Tenno said, dressed in a grey T-shirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms. He sat outside, watching the stars as Ranka and Kiseki chased each other around the Fujioka home while Haruhi attempted to make a nice dinner for everyone. "It's not about what you'd be willing to do for your partner."

He laid on his back, staring out at the distant constellations. A beautiful woman with long pink hair leaned against the wall between the apartment doors, watching him with loving green eyes that mirrored his own.

"It's not about how far you'd go," he went on, not glancing at her. "It's about how much you understand them. I saw something today that reminded me of you. Dusty defended Renge's honor, even though she hated him, despised him just because of his battle scars. It took me a few years, ten to be exact, to finally see it. When I was little, I thought being a team was about sacrifices, but it's more than that. If you're willing to give up something for the other, to see them happy, that's what makes you great. But you have to understand them, see things the way they do. Know the things they know. Thank you." He sat up. Behind him, the woman smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

He turned to smile at the woman, but there was nothing left save for a single cherry blossom. He walked over to it, picking it up with gentle fingers.

It was silver, an unnatural color, like a mist on a full moon's night. He twirled it between pale fingers, bringing it to his face and breathing in the scent. He pulled it away and smiled once more.

He set it on the railing and walked back in.

A gentle breeze blew through the air, picking the flower up and carrying it on into the dark night.


	9. AN

This story has been discontinued for the time being due to a major edit of all our stories and a general rewriting of all of our stuff.


End file.
